There are a number of occasions when it is necessary to mix modest quantities of materials for various uses. For example, in construction projects, cement, concrete, plaster, asbestos cement or the like are mixed on-site, and in the agricultural field, feed mixtures also are often prepared in limited amounts. A conventional manner of producing such mixes is to place the materials to be blended in a wheelbarrow and then agitate them, using hand tools.
Of course, such manual mixing is tedious, and therefore, attempts have been made in the past to simplify matters by the use of powered mixers adapted to operate on materials within the wheelbarrow. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,763, which granted to Charles Questi, et al on June 28, 1974, provides a self-supporting mixer to which a wheelbarrow is moved in order that the contents may be mixed. Also U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,835, which issued to Blaine G. Selvage on May 8, 1956, relates to a device which is permanently secured to a wheelbarrow for mixing purposes. However, these prior art arrangements suffer one or more important shortcomings, such as lack of portability, unsuitability for use with wheelbarrows of different sizes, inconsistent mixing characteristics, difficult removal of the mixed material from the wheelbarrow, etc.